


It's a Cruel World

by six_claws



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cruel Intentions Remix, F/M, First Attempt at Fanfiction... Ever., Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/six_claws/pseuds/six_claws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, in my first attempt at a fanfiction ever, I will try to take you on a journey through a story that just won't get out of my head. Beta'd by my husband who checked my spelling mistakes and told me the quality of writing was.. meh. A retelling of the teen drama Cruel Intentions played by the cast of Game Of Thrones and starring my favourite two lovebirds. </p><p>Deep in the heart of Manhattan, Jaime and Cersei Lannister are a match made in heaven, but a little wager might go spoiling everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Introductions

Offices of Martell & Martell, Manhattan, New York.

 

"I know you find it hard to open up, Jaime. Frankly, I'm impressed that you've even turned up today."

"My, aren't you just desperate to find some improvement somewhere? I imagine you'll be billing Father for this as a great 'breakthrough'?"

The blond man was slouched artfully in the tattered arm-chair, his handsome features schooled into a condescending scowl. The shrink was ridiculously expensive, of course. The whole room, from the wallpaper, to the bookshelves, to the chair in which he reclined was all aged in the most clinical, calculating and down-right deceptive way to try and make the office seem comfortable and inviting.

"To be honest with you, Doc, I came to see you." He shrugged. " I've been enchanted by your smile. It's like the sun coming out."

The doctors already significant glare deepened. She said nothing. After a good minute of what was basically a staring match, he threw up his arms in defeat.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked the dour brunette behind the desk. "How much I hate having fun? How terrible it is to do what I want, or who I want, whenever I want? How awful it is to be rich, young and good-looking?" He raised one eyebrow. "Hey, look Doc, I'm cured!"

"Well Mr. Lannister, I can see this isn't going to work out. I think our session is over."

She stood up and reached over her desk for a perfunctory hand-shake. Jaime took her hand and bent in sweeping extravagance to kiss it. Caught off-guard, she snatched her hand back, knocking over an ornate frame on her desk in the process.

"And who's this lovely lady?" He asked, pointing at the fallen picture. "Your sister?"

"Ha. My daughter. Beautiful, intelligent, respectable and entirely too good for you."

"Of course." He flashed her a beaming smile, and, leaving her blinking behind him, he and his impeccably tailored clothing, swept out of the room.

The doctor hit the flashing light on her phone where she had a call waiting and instantly worried when she heard her daughter's tearful voice on the end of the line.

"What's up, Sweetheart?"

"There are pictures of me, Mom! On the Internet!"

"It's okay dear, I'm sure it'll be alright. Now, what do you mean by pictures?"

"Naked ones! Gods, I thought he loved me! How could he?"

"What? How could you be so stupid?!"

Her daughters voice broke up into sniffles and sobs, but through those, she could make out her daughter muttering.

"It started out so innocent. I don't know how this happened. He said I had an enchanting smile. I thought he loved me." The voice on the phone broke off into sobs again."Mom? Are you there? Mom...?"

But the phone was hanging on its cord off the side of the doctor's desk as she ran out of the office and into the corridor. Outside, a bemused Jaime Lannister watched as the woman beat her fists against the window, her string of profanities silenced by the sound-proof glass.

 

Jaime drove back across Manhattan in a decidedly bright mood, his golden hair whipping about in the wind. He pulled up in front of his home, Casterly House, affectionately known as 'The Rock' for its grey and imposing exterior. He left his convertible on the curb and strode into the house.

Cersei Lannister looked like a porcelain doll sat rigidly in the opulent parlour. Her perfectly made-up face was set in a saintly expression as she nodded gently along to what the woman opposite her was saying.

"I must admit, Miss Lannister, that when my husband recommended you take our Sansa here under your wing, I wasn't sure. But now, seeing what a proper young lady you are, I feel I agree."

Sansa's mother looked at Cersei appraisingly, her face all sharp angles. The girl perched on a stool at her feet looked just like her mother, and at the same time, nothing like her at all. They had both had the same red hair, and slim frame, but Sansa was softer, and prettier than the older woman with an air of innocence in comparison to her mother's wisdom. Cersei gave them an understanding smile.

"Thankyou, Mrs Stark. As Head Girl at Kings, I try to be a role-model to all the other students. I assure you, Sansa will be in good hands."

The sound of a door slamming echoed through the room.

"Such attention seeking could only be my brother Jaime. I'm sorry, Mrs Stark, he's a complete nuisance." She stood up gracefully. "I will contact you to go over the curriculum another time. It was a pleasure meeting you both."

"And you Miss Lannister." With that, the Stark women stood and left, passing Jaime in the doorway, carefully giving no reaction to his exaggerated wink, save the rosy blush which appeared on Sansas cheeks.

"Sister, sister, sister. What HAVE you been up to?" Jaime drawled.

Cersei reached up to pull off her modest red blouse, revealing a low cut corset top beneath. She let out a sigh of relief and threw the offending article of clothing across the room where it caught on the arm of a marble statue.

"Gods, what bores!" She rolled her eyes and pulled an expression of digust. "Did you see how fucking earnest she looked? How eager to please? What a little idiot."

Jaime moved closer to her slowly, until he abruptly brushed past her and settled into her place on the antique couch.

"I assume you mean the Bambi-eyed bimbo, and not the old trout?" He said, patting the space next to him invitingly. "Why were they here, exactly?"

"You remember Robert, of course?" She asked as she sat down on the couch next to him and swung her long legs up to rest on his lap.

"Ah, that oaf. I always wondered what you saw in him, to tell you the truth."

She sighed softly. "As you well know Jaime, Robert was the perfect stepping stone to my becoming Head Girl. Old Mr Arryn always chose the most promising athlete to become Head Boy and if that meant that I had to put up with some more... unsavoury personality quirks so be it, but it was all worth it in the end."

Jaime smirked. "And what if, Gods forbid, the new headmaster actually requires something more from our Head Boy than oversized muscles and an undersized..." He wriggled his little finger. "...brain."

Cersei dug her heel into his crotch. He winced.

"What does Robert have to do with those two anyway?"

"Well, you remember when I broke up with him? During one of our many heated discu..."

Jaime cut in. "He dumped you."

"What?"

"You said..." He put on a grating falsetto. "'When I broke up with him.'I just want to make sure you have your facts straight. I know you hate to get things wrong. He. Dumped. You."

"Why thankyou for clearing that up. I had quite forgotten. So while we discussed the situation he happened to mention this girl he had met, how she was sweet, innocent and kind and how I would do SO much better if I were more like her. Can you believe it?"

"Let me guess? The little red velvet cupcake you were just cozying up to?"

"Exactly. The new headmasters perfect little girl. She's starting at Kings this semester, and I need you to sully her reputation." She said bluntly.

Jaime laughed and slid his hands up his sisters denim clad legs. After allowing it for a few seconds she slapped his hands away.

"Unfortunately, Dearest Sister, I'm done with easy conquests. Simpering, as they say, is so last season. Take a look at this." He lifted himself and withdrew a rolled magazine from his back pocket. "I'm wasting my talents on these ditzes, I need something challenging. Page 64."

Cersei picked up the Fencing magazine and flicked through it. When she found the page she stopped and stared.

"SomeTHING is right. Are you even sure that's a woman?"

"She's a beast, isn't she? Read the article."

Staring out of page 64 was a tall, thick-set young woman with short, messy blonde hair and a fencing foil gripped tightly in her hand. She positively glowered out of the page, cheeks red and body set combatatively. The article spoke of her meteoric rise through the ranks of womens fencing and her determination to be allowed to compete against men. About halfway throught the article, the interviewer had asked about any love interests, mentioning that she had famously said that she would only ever date a man who could beat her in a fair fight.

"AS if anyone would even want to date that thing." Cersei smirked. Her face fell." No. Jaime, no. Not even you surely!"

"Come on Cersei. That's a challenge if I ever saw one. And better yet she's staying at Aunt Gennas estate before she transfers to our school next semester."

Cersei frowned at her brother, her nose wrinkling prettily. "No, Jaime. I need you here! Where else will I get semi-tolerable conversation?" She moved closer to him and placed her hand on his chest."Or maybe I need something a little... more." Her hand slipped lower until it rested on the growing buldge in Jaimes tailored trousers. "Looks like you might prefer that idea."

He pushed himself up into her delicate hand. She leaned up and placed a small kiss on the side of his jaw, and he let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.

"Oh sister, if only I thought you meant that. No, I will go to Aunt Gennas and steal myself that Carthorses heart."

"Her heart, Jaime? You could get into her virgin panties, I don't doubt, but you will never convince her to love you, I'm afraid."

"You wound me. I think, no, I know, I can woo her, bed her, and break her heart before school starts."

"Care to wager?"

"You know I can't resist a little... temptation" He breathed as he traced one finger down his sisters chest until it rested at the top of her corset between the gentle swell of her breasts. "What stakes?"


	2. Terms and Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne meet.

Chapter Two: Terms and Conditions

 

"If you don't manage to make that freak of nature to fall for you, which let's be honest, you won't, then you will be mine, Jaime. At my beck and call until we leave Kings. And I mean you will do everything I say. Including helping me out with my little Stark problem." Cersei stated, staring Jaime down as she set her terms. 

"And that differs from now how, exactly?" Jaime muttered. Then speaking up, he nodded. "Fine. And what if my charms are not as insubstantial as you claim, and I do secure her heart? What do I win?"

She leaned closer to her brother so he could feel her warm breath on his face. "You win something I know you've been craving. Something you want more than anything else." She paused, and drew out each word. "I'll let you fuck me."

She closed the gap between them and gifted Jaime a small kiss on the lips. As she drew away from the stunned man, she gave him a wink and turned quickly to walk out of the room. Behind her, a wide-eyed Jaime recovered enough to shout the words "You're on!" at her rapidly retreating back. 

 

The Lannister Estate, Old Westbury, New York

Brienne looked rather at home on the large white horse. Whilst she could never be called elegant, the broad woman lost a fraction of the awkwardness that was constantly with her when she was on her own two feet. She rode through the lavish gardens of the estate, thankful for the peace and quiet. When she'd left her own idyllic coastal home for the city, she had worried that there would be no place to just be herself. It hadn't been her idea to come out to New York for the new semester, but after a certain... incident at her old school, her father had pulled her out, enrolled her at Kings and arranged for her to stay at some distant cousins home. She was struggling not to think of it as him sending her away. 

She let the horse pick up speed and take her off down a woody path, lost in her thoughts. In just a few minutes they emerged from the trees into a sunny clearing. Brienne barely had time for her eyes to adjust to the light before the calm was shattered by the crack of a gunshot. It was only through a force of will that Brienne managed to keep her horse from bolting, and she brought it round to trot up the clearing to the other occupants. She recognised the shorter man as a member of the household staff, identified by his red livery and the small lion crest on his breast pocket. The other man was taller, though still a good few inches shorter than her, she'd guess, and elegantly dressed. 

Brienne cursed mildly in her head. It didn't take much to work out who this young man must be. After all, when she had first been sent to the Lannister Estate she'd been warned about the man with no honour, the womanising charlatan with the lions mane. This must be Jaime Lannister.

 

Jaime pretended not to notice the red faced woman on the horse approaching from the tree line, reloading his rifle, and calling to the groundsman. "Pull!" 

"Wait!" Brienne called. The groundsman hesitated, turning to look at her. Jaime rolled his eyes and lowered his rifle. "What do you want, man? Can't you see I'm shooting?"

"I can see that, yes. It's scaring the horse." She said. She dismounted easily and walked up to the men. 

"Gods, you're a woman. My bad. Easy mistake. I'm Jaime." He extended his hand to her. His smile grew as she refused his hand, her face growing even more coloured.

"Brienne. I'm staying with Mrs Lannister for the summer before I start school. Look, can you just hold off on the shooting until I get back to the house?" She turned back and started to mount the horse. 

"Nah, it's ok. I'll walk back with you. I'm done with this." He pushed the rifle at the groundsman without even looking at him and strolled over to take the horses head. Brienne grimaced, but let him start leading her back toward the house.

"So, what year are you starting?" He asked.

"Junior."

Jaime paused to let her return the question. After a moment of silence he shrugged. 

"Got a boyfriend?"

"No." Jaime laughed a little at that. 

"Not surprising I guess." Still no response. "You aren't very talkative." Silence. "Lesbian then?"

"No! I'm... just not... interested. In anyone. Ok?" she stuttered. "Are you always this blunt?" 

"Just trying to get inside you."He sneered. She coughed in surprise. "Get to know you, I mean. Now what were you thinking?" He winked at her.  
They walked on in silence while Brienne took calming breaths and focused on getting back to the stables.

 

Jaime tried conversation again when they reached the stables, as Brienne was patting down the horse. 

"You're quite defensive you know. Are you always like that?"He asked. She turned to look at him, making proper eye contact for the first time. Nice eyes, he thought. 

"No." She said. "Well, yes. Maybe. But people warned me about you."

"What people!" He asked indignantly. " And you just believed it all? Without even meeting me? That's hardly fair of you."

"Well, I... you know. I thought that..." She looked uncomfortable. 

"You seem to be very quick to judge, Brienne." He sniffed haughtily. 

"Look, I'm sorry. OK? Can we just forget it?" She looked up at him again apologetically. 

He smiled brightly and suddenly. "Sure. So, Brienne-no-boyfriend, you must get lonely. I guess it's just you and your hand having fun then?"  
Her eyes widened and she gasped slightly. Indignant, she marched out of the stables. 

"What did I say?" Jaime called after her.

 

The Stark Estate, Fairfield, New York

"Ten more."

Sansa huffed out a breath as she struggled to lift the weights up the last few times. She looked over to where her new personal trainer stood, and quickly looked away. Surely if her mother was trying to intimidate her into her exercises then she couldn't have picked a better man than this Sandor person. He was more the Army Drill Sergeant type than the fruit smoothies and clean living type. Sansa concentrated on her lifts again, and tried not to think about the man looming over her, his scarred face set in a seemingly permanent scowl.

"All right, you're done. For now." He added, eyes lingering on her as she sat up and re-arranged her sweats. "Same time tomorrow, little bird."

He walked out of the little family gym and she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Sandor made her feel funny. Part of her was scared of his gruff exterior, but she also couldn't help the little flutter she felt whenever she impressed him, or the blush when she caught him staring at her. She changed quickly, and found him waiting for her outside. 

"Here are your exercises to work on." He said, pushing a folder into her hands. He paused then, looking at her as if there was something more to say. She gulped and met his eyes, feeling oddly nervous. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," came a voice from the door. Cersei strode into the room and approached Sansa, ignoring the glare Sandor sent her way. "Your mother told me to come through." 

"Oh, of course! I'm so sorry. Cersei, this is Sandor, he's helping me with a new fitness regime. Sandor, this is Cersei, she's Head Girl at Dads new school."

"Pleasure, I'm sure." Cersei said, the look on her face belying her words. " Well, don't let me keep you, Sandor." She drew his name out, pronouncing the syllables with distaste. She stood aside, clearly indicating he should leave. 

"Bye!" Sansa said, leaning around Cersei to wave slightly at the man's retreating back.

"Come now Sansa, we have much to discuss. My maid has packed us a lovely picnic, and I'm taking you to the park." She walked out, expecting Sansa to follow meekly behind her. As usual, Cersei was not disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for the lovely encouraging comments. I'm so sorry it took so long to get this next bit out.


	3. Chapter 3: Making Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plots are hatched and arrangements are made.

Chapter Three - Making Arrangements

High Garden, Garment District, NYC

"So what little shit has been warning that beast about me?" Jaime wondered aloud as he paced the minimalistic white bedroom. "Who do we know near Tarth, Loras?"

The other youth was laid back on a stylish futon, the tight white T-shirt stretched across his well defined chest completely at odds with the floral pajama bottoms he had on. He looked thoughtfully at the pacing Jaime and shook his golden ringlets. "The only family I know that come from around there are the Baratheons. But Robert hasn't been back to the Stormlands for years, so it can't be him."

Jaime had stopped his pacing and was regarding a frame on Loras' wall with his head cocked to the side. "Like that one do you?" Loras asked.

"Hmmm?" Jaime glanced around at the other boy, then back to the painting of two athletic young men wrestling. Naked. "Oh. Not my thing I'm afraid. But each to his own. I was just thinking. What about Stannis?"

"No, no. Stannis couldn't get head out of his studies to do anything. And why would he? I think it might be Renly you're after. I heard he's in summer school near Tarth."

"Renly! Of course! He's probably still mad about those photos that ex of his was sending me! Shame that stopped really, she was very artistic. Not to mention... flexible."

Loras smirked up at Jaime, his baby blues glinting. "Oh I doubt that was what bothered him."

Jaime turned to give the other boy his full attention. He dropped onto the couch and fixed the grinning Loras with his gaze. "Explain, Tyrell."

"Well let's just say that he likes his toast buttered on both sides..."

"You've lost me there. Does that mean what I think it means?"

"If you think it means he likes getting down and dirty with hot studs, myself included, then it does." Loras confirmed with a smug nod.

"Now that is very, very interesting."

"In fact, he's in town for a few weeks with his Lacrosse team, and he's already called for a hook up. All on the down low of course. In more ways than one." Loras said, licking his lips suggestively. 

Jaime rolled his eyes. "So you think you could arrange a little meeting so he and I could have a friendly chat?" Jaime asked, pulling out his wallet. "Say tomorrow. Midnight?"

Loras eyed the notes in his friends hand. "I hope thats enough to reimburse my loss. Renly may be in the closet, but he's a freak in the sheets, and he probably won't be back after we bust his secret."

Jaime stopped counting and just dropped the whole stack onto Loras' bed. Blowing the other boy a kiss he swept out the door. "Keep the change."

 

Central Park, NYC

Cersei and Sansa sat on an expensive blanket in the green oasis, the city around them kept at bay by trees and nature. Nearby, a group of shirtless frat boys played a raucous game of football. Sansa averted her eyes uncomfortably whenever one chased the ball too close. 

"You like boys, don't you, Sansa?" Cersei asked after one such incident. "That one clearly liked you. He fumbled that ball three times because his eyes were on you instead of it."

"Really? I don't see why anyone would be interested in me." Sansa replied, peeking up at the boy in question from beneath long eyelashes. 

Cersei rolled her eyes behind her large designer sunglasses. "What about that big guy who was at your place? He looked pretty interested." 

"Oh, that's Sandor. I don't really know what to think about him. He seems so... I don't know. Sad, I guess." Sansa fiddled with a corner of the blanket. "He gives me these little carvings he makes."

Cersei his her smirk beneath one perfectly manicured hand and nodded encouragingly. "Go on..." 

"Some of them are of me!" She blurted, turning red. "Some are flowers, or little birds, but most are of me, or my face. He's very talented really!" She concluded defensively. 

"You like him then." Cersei prodded. "Have you been keeping his little... tokens?"

Sansa nodded. "I've been hiding them behind all my old dolls. I'd really like to display them somehow, but Mom would go mad."

"That's probably sensible, for now. You can take them with you when school starts. But maybe you won't want to. There are lots of other boys at school, Sansa." Cersei looked at Sansa, her brow furrowed, and asked curiously. "Have you been with a boy, Sansa?"

"What?! No! Yuck. I mean, why would I want to? And Sandor? As if. He's so... not. What I. No." Sansa stuttered to a halt and took a deep breath. "You think he'd want to? What if Mom found out! She'd kill me!" 

"That sounded like a whole lot of denial to me, Sansa. Your mom doesn't control you. You have to follow your heart."

Sansa signed and looked up at the men still playing nearby. "I wouldn't even know what to do. I've always kinda avoided boys."

"Well you must have practiced with your girlfriends? At slumber parties and the like?" Cersei said, struggling to hide the distaste in her voice at the concept. "We all do it."

"I've never. What if I'm so bad that he stops liking me?"

"Oh Sansa, you'll be fine. Why don't you come over and practice now. We're girlfriends, right?" Cersei removed her sunglasses and patted the blanket beside her. Sansa scooted over uncertainly, head down and bottom lip clenched between her teeth. And then Cersei had her hand on Sansa's face, lifting it, moving closer. Their lips touched and Sansa flinched backwards. 

"I don't think I can do this." 

Cersei sighed gently. "Come now, it wasn't so bad. The world is still there, your mom is none the wiser, and now you have had your first kiss. You just need a little more technique. Try again?" Sansa swallowed and nodded hesitantly. This time when their lips met, she didn't pull away, proud of her nerve as she let Cersei coax her lips apart, and kiss her fully. And this time, when the kiss was broken, she leaned back in just a little, as if her mouth missed the contact.

"I think Sandor will like you very much." Cersei said, leaning back against the tree trunk and sliding her glasses back onto her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I left my third chapter at the park, and it was lost forever. Which really threw me off my stride. But then I got it together and re-wrote it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind. Advice welcome. I will try and update as soon as work lets me.


End file.
